Yoshino Himekawa
|Himekawa Yoshino}} is the second Spirit saved by Shido. She always carries a hand puppet named , which she values as her hero. Summary When Yoshino first appeared in the series, she encountered Shido. To him, Yoshino seemed to be a lost child wandering around in the rain. The next time they met, Yoshino fell under attack from the AST and ran away. During the third time, Shido made the decision to save Yoshino from herself and the AST. This decision was because he discovered that Yoshino was an incredibly kind child who didn't want to hurt even the people who were attacking her. After having most of her power sealed by Shido, Yoshino started living in one of Ratatoskr's living quarters on Fraxinus temporarily before she moved down to the apartment complex next to Shido's home. Yoshino is currently practicing, with the help of Ratatoskr, how to speak for herself, or to be more precise, how to talk without the aid of Yoshinon. Appearance Yoshino has the look of a young, cute girl at about 13 to 14 years of age with blue eyes and long curly blue hair. She wears a short white dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to it, with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, Yoshinon, in her left hand. Her preferred form of clothing appears to be sundresses along with boots that match her raincoat. After her Spirit power was sealed, she starts wearing a one-piece dress and a sunhat given to her by Reine. Yoshino's height is stated to be 144cm, and her three sizes are B73/W55/H78. In the concept art for her inverse form, she can be seen wearing her spirit form hoodie with a black color scheme like all other inverse forms and a small drape-like shirt that covers her cleavage. It also appears to have sharper ears, unlike her normal spirit form hoodie. Yoshino also wears an eye patch over her right eye. On her left arm, the Yoshinon puppet has been replaced with the Yoshinon Junior puppet. Yoshinon Yoshinon is a mischievous white rabbit puppet that Yoshino always holds in her left hand. Yoshinon's right eye has a black button with a brown band that resembles an eyepatch, while its left eye is a tiny pink dot. She can be very annoying, and Yoshino has to cover her mouth when she sometimes speaks rudely. Yoshino looks up to Yoshinon as a role model and throws a tantrum when she loses her puppet, which always results in the surrounding area getting flash frozen. Yoshinon considers herself as an individual and not an extension of Yoshino, which causes her to be unaware of what ventriloquism is. Personality Yoshino is described as being a shy yet kind young child and is far more passive compared to most of the other Spirits, never even fighting back against the AST despite them constantly trying the kill her. During her first appearance, Yoshino was withdrawn to the point of being unable to articulate full sentences or express herself well, instead having her alter ego, "Yoshinon," speak for her. However, while this certainly wasn't a healthy way of living, it did at least help keep her mental state somewhat stable. On the other hand though, whenever Yoshinon was separated her, the normally quiet spirit would completely lose her composure and even showed willingness to resort to violence to get her puppet back. Like the other Spirits, Yoshino's mental state can also be displayed through her powers. During her debut, her powers would constantly cause it to rain, sympolizing how sad and lonely she was. Similarly, whenever Yoshinon is seperated from her, Yoshino would unintentionally freeze her surroundings, showing how unstable she is without her alter ego. Throughout the story after Shido sealed her powers, Yoshino slowly begins to improve her communication skills and learn how to integrate herself into society. Not long after starting her rehabilitation, she becomes able to converse with others without relying on Yoshinon. She later also becomes more open and daring in her interactions, especially after befriending Natsumi. During the Spirit's battle royale, the threat of losing Shido caused Yoshino to finally go all out, bravely facing her follow Spirits. All of this growth culminates in her taking off Yoshinon of her own will and confessing to Shido. Yoshinon "Yoshinon" is Yoshino's alter ego that appears in the form of a puppet speaking through ventriloquism and was created to help her bear the hardships of being hunted by the AST. The Yoshinon personality only exists within the puppet; when the two are separated, Yoshinon becomes dormant. However, both Yoshino and Yoshinon don't seem to know this, causing them to believe the puppet is alive and not understand what ventriloquism is. Since Yoshinon was created to be the shy Yoshino's ideal "hero", the puppet's demeanor has a far more of an outgoing and outlandish demeanor compared to the latter. Subconsciously, despite having lost her memories, Yoshino based the personality of the puppet off her mother Nagisa, who told her the puppet was a symbol of her always looking after her daughter. Yoshinon has shown to be brutally blunt, to the point of unintentionally insulting others on occasions. She is also very teasing, especially during her first appearance, to the point that she came off as being arrogant. However, misguided as she might be at times, Yoshinon has shown to truly care for Yoshino's best interests. History Background 26 years ago before regaining her memories, Yoshino was a sickly child raised by a single widowed mother. Due to her illness, Yoshino spent most of her life in the hospital. For Yoshino, the narrow hospital room and window was the entire world that she had known. One day, her mother Nagisa present her a rabbit puppet called Yoshinon, who would act as a symbol of her mother always looking out for her when she was busy with work. Yoshino then planned to make a junior puppet representing herself to give to her mother. However, Nagisa would later die in a work related accident. As she was crying over her mother no longer visiting her, Yoshino's illness grew worse to the point where she had difficulty even breathing. Mio then arrived and gave her a Sephira Crystal. By doing so, this cured Yoshino of her illness and she disappeared from the hospital afterwards. Like most Spirts, Yoshino often appeared in the world through spacequakes, though she also sometimes appeared silently, without causing a spacequake. When she appeared in the world, her Spirit powers would, whether she wanted to or not, cause it to rain. Because of this and the spacequakes which she caused, Yoshino had very little to no contact with others. Instead, she constantly had to run away from the AST, who were always trying to kill her. However, despite the AST attempting to kill her, Yoshino never fought back because she did not want to hurt others. All of this caused Yoshino to become withdrawn and very lonely. In her loneliness, Yoshino unconsciously used the puppet on her left hand and ventriloquism to create another personality to keep her company named Yoshinon. Yoshinon embodied the person she wanted to be, strong and not afraid to speak her mind. Eventually, Yoshino even stopped talking for herself and instead let Yoshinon speak for her. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 2-4, 6-21 ***Date A Live Encore 1-9 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 3-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 ***Date A Live OVA 2 ***Date A Live III: Episode 1-8, 10-12 *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities Dal04a.png|Zadkiel's limited form DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-4-Img-0037.png|Zadkiel's limited form enduring gunfire DAL v2 15.png|Yoshino using Zadkiel's true form DATE-A-LIVE-Ep-5-Img-0025.png|Zadkiel's true form using an ice blast DATE A LIVE - 05 snapshot 20.10.jpg|Yoshino creating an isolated space Spirit Form Yoshino has the ability to manipulate all three states of water in her surrounding area, although generally this is shown in the solid state. However, she usually only uses her powers for defensive purposes due to her kind and shy nature. Being a passive Spirit, Yoshino is very agile when running and hiding against her enemies and her Astral Dress has enough defensive power to block an AST missile barrage. Spirit Data Zadkiel Angel: |Hyōketsu Kugutsu|lit = Freezing Puppet}} Weapon: Puppet Astral Dress: |Shin'i Reisō: Yonban|lit = Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 4}} Armor mode: |Kōgai|lit = Frozen Armor}} Her Angel, Zadkiel, is a huge puppet that resembles Yoshinon. Zadkiel has two forms, the first form resembles Yoshinon but is a lot bigger, with one red round eye and an eyepatch, large sharp teeth, and white skin. In this form, Zadkiel has the ability to absorb water from the ground and air and release it in the form of an attack. Yoshinon is also able to talk through the puppet and acts as a limiter to suppress the Angel's powers so that it doesn't end up killing anyone. Zadkiel's second form appears to be its true form, this form also resembles Yoshinon but is even larger than when Yoshinon becomes Zadkiel. The second form is larger than a building and does not have an eyepatch. This Zadkiel has the same powers as the other but its strength receives a significant boost. At her full power, Yoshino is capable of creating a large blizzard dome that extends to 10 meters. The dome automatically reacts to Reiryoku or the Maryoku fueling AST's CR-Units. Origami notes that she is capable of freezing things without substance, like the Territories generated by Wizards. Kotori even compares the intensity of her ice storms to being constantly targeted by a barrage of shotguns. When using Siryon, Yoshino fuses with Zadkiel, gaining an ice armor over her Astral Dress. Her powers over water and ice increased to the point where the surrounding area becomes frozen. Shido remarked that she looked like she was wearing Zadkiel. Quotes *(To Shido Itsuka)"Yoshinon is… …my ideal… …yearnings of… …myself. Unlike me… …not weak, unlike me… …not hesitant… strong and cool…" Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 3 *(To Shido Itsuka)"…………I……hate, painful things. I also hate……scary things. Surely, those people too……whether its pain, or scary things, I think they……don't want it too. That's why, I……" *(To Natsumi) “I was…..a little happy. At this time, Shido-san and the others would go to school so………….I can talk a lot with Natsumi since you have come here………….that’s what I thought. Also, err……..W-we……are friends so……….” ''Light Novel Volume 10, Chapter 1 *(To Kotori Itsuka) ''“That’s……….Perhaps, the way to befriend Nia-san is to give her more time, I think. If we face her precisely, I think she will be able to understand Shido-san’s natural goodness.” Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 3 *(To Shido Itsuka) “Shido-san already helped us……….If we draw what Shido-san did up until now straightly, Nia-san will like Shido-san too…………I’m sure…………!” Trivia *Yoshino's voice actress, Iori Nomizu, sang the 2nd and 3rd ending themes: Save The World & Save My Heart, as well as being a member of sweet ARMS who sang the opening theme, Date A Live. *Yoshino made a small cameo in Episode 3 outside the arcade Shido and Tohka entered. *Yoshino has the "Four" character in her name (「四」糸乃). This refers to the fourth Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life: "Kindness," which is shown by her unwillingness to hurt others. *Her angel Zadkiel's name means "Righteousness of God." *As an angel of Mercy, some texts claim that Zadkiel is the angel who holds back Abraham to prevent the sacrifice of his son Isaac. *The name of Yoshino's Astral Dress is 'El' which means 'God', but also implies "The divine one" or "The mighty one'. The dress's armor mode, Siryon, literally means "armor" *Yoshino's Angel, Astral Dress, and puppet all resemble a white rabbit. *According to the afterword of Volume 2, Yoshino's design is based on a "jungle girl" which means a "fairy-like female that lives in the forest". *In Date A Live Tsunako Art Book SPIRIT, an extra illustration was made detailing Yoshino's appearance in her Inverse Form. *Her favorite things are cute hats, and her least favorite are crowded spaces. Date a Live Material References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Sephira Spirits Category:Ratatoskr